Additions
by DREWHHR
Summary: Sequel to "Positive". Little Arabella goes to preschool and meets her 1st friend. The Potters await the arrival of their new bundle of joy. Weaselys don't exist in this story.
1. Ch 1: Preschool

Thanx so much for all of the reviews for Positive! Means so much. If I had 5 more it would be 200. Haha.

Well here's the "long-awaited" sequel. Haha.

It's called "Additions". And I now realize if you think of math, addition is positive. Haha Weird.

Summary: These are the adventures of the Potter Family. Little Arabella goes to preschool and meets her first friend. The Potters await their new baby. Picks up _right _where "Positive" left off. Weaselys don't exist in this story!

I think I almost got carpal tunnel symdrome yesterday. If no one knows what that is, its where you use your wrist and arm too much and it starts to hurt really bad. But im cool. Its fine. Haha.

Here's ch.1 (no prologue! That was "Positive"! haha.)

**Chapter One**

**_Preschool_**

Three-year-old Arabella Charlotte Potter, as she was now called, sat on her bed reading her favorite story, _The Velveteen Rabbit_. Her parents had recently gotten married and they changed her name on her birth certificate from "Granger-Potter" to "Potter". She was a "Potter" now and she loved it. It wasn't that she didn't love her mother or her maiden name, she just thought "Arabella Charlotte Granger-Potter" was a bit of a mouthful. Although "Arabella Charlotte Potter" was still a bit of a mouthful, but it was better than her previous name. Plus, she now officially felt like part of the family.

She had a few passions, and rabbits and reading were two of them. Reading was most definitely her favorite. She was told she had inherited it from her mother, who loved to read. Arabella especially loved her to read to her. She loved the sound of her angelic voice. When she was in her mother's tummy, she would hear her muttering to herself. And she would kick. She would kick for her voice. It was especially beautiful when she sang to the little girl her favorite song, _In My Arms_. It was the tune, her voice, and the words that made her love it. Her mother had copied it on a CD for her to listen if she was ever at her grandparents' house. It was pretty, too, but it wasn't the same.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a moment later, it opened. Arabella grinned and put her book down at the sight of her parents. "Mummy! Daddy!" They smiled back to her and walked over to her, sitting down on her bed.

"Hey, Arabella," Hermione Potter kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Hey, princess," Harry Potter did the same.

"We have something to tell you. Well, one thing to tell you and another thing to ask you," her mother said.

"Okay," Arabella nodded listening intently.

"Well, how would you like to go to preschool next week? There's a preschool just down the street and you'll get to meet friends and learn more," Hermione asked.

At the word "learn", Arabella perked up. "Learn?!" she smiled and nodded vigorously. They laughed. Learning was another one of her passions, just like her mother.

"Now, listen, Arabella, there are rules to go to preschool. You can't speak about magic," Harry said.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because some people aren't magical, like Grammy and Gramps, and they can't know about magic," her Daddy explained.

Arabella nodded but asked, "Why doesn't someone tell them then?"

They chuckled. "We don't know, but promise that you won't say anything. Not even about house elves."

She nodded and said, "I promise."

"And you can't tell anyone you can play the piano very well without mistake," Hermione said. She regretted saying that, however.

Arabella looked confused. She loved the piano. "Why?"

"Because then people will know you're different," Hermione told her.

"I thought it was good to be different," Arabella said. She would never understand the adult world.

"Yes, it is very good to be different, Arabella, but some people won't understand that. They'll think you're a bad different and discriminate against you. You must promise me that you won't say anything," Hermione asked of her.

Arabella nodded and repeated, "I promise, Mummy. I won't say anything."

They smiled at her. "Now, we have some news. Happy news," her mother said smiling at her father. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. Arabella loved them like this. They were more loving to each other, like Aunt Luna and Uncle Nev were. She could feel the love radiating off of them to her.

"We're going to be having another baby," Hermione said.

Arabella widened her eyes and smiled slightly, but then frowned. "Will you still love me?" she looked fearful.

That broke their hearts. "Of course!" Harry said incredulously picking her up and holding her close.

"We'll always love you, Arabella. We're just going to have an addition to this loving family. You're going to have a little sister or brother. You're going to be a big sister!" Hermione tried to raise her spirits.

It worked. She gasped and grinned. "Big sister?" They nodded and she hugged them tight.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

That night, Kit had made a wonderful dinner of spaghetti for the young family. Arabella was so over her high chair and was sitting in her booster seat in a big girl chair with her parents. They talked about preschool arrangements. Hermione was going to take Arabella back-to-school shopping the next day. They would get some school supplies and go by the school to apply her. The preschool didn't have a waiting list. It was only for children in the neighborhood and surrounding neighborhoods that couldn't go to school somewhere else. It wasn't a big preschool, there wasn't a lot of kids, but that didn't mean it wasn't a good preschool. It was the best in the village of Godric's Hollow and in the town of Dorchester. But not many people knew about it.

It was called "Godric's Hollow Preschool" because it was in the village. It was on the street they lived on so they didn't have to go far.

Hermione and Arabella hopped into the SUV Hermione's parents had given them as a wedding gift and went to a shopping department store to buy her cute new clothes for school. Hermione and Harry had gotten their liscenses earlier that year. They bought five pairs of jeans, several shirts, new sneakers, and since the winter was coming soon, they bought some zip-up hoodies and coats. They went to a supply store to get supplies for school.

Arabella picked out the sixty-four crayon box. Hermione smiled when she put it in the basket, thinking back when she taught her the colors. She had only been one or two, then. She was becoming more intelligent everyday. They bought pencils, a pencil pouch, a folder to put her "homework" in, a small backpack that was pink with a bunny on the front, and an almost matching pink lunchbox with a unicorn on the cover.

After shopping, they went to the preschool. There were janitors around, cleaning and getting everything ready for the new schoolyear. Hermione took Arabella's hand and they walked to the main office.

A nice, kind-looking lady was sitting behind the desk. She had glasses and looked to be about in her forties. She was thin with dark hair and dark, red lipstick. She smiled when she saw the two walk in. "Hello," she said politely.

"Hello," Hermione replied.

"Are you you here to apply her?" she asked looking at the three year old.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, ma'am and she's very excited!"

Arabella wasn't paying attention to her, she was instead looking around the office in wonderment. There were so many colors in one room. She smiled as she saw a butterfly painted on the wall. It was purple, yellow, and green.

The secretary, Mrs. Polly Reynolds, as it said so on the nameplate, smiled and pointed down the hall. "To apply her, you must see the headmistress. Her office is down the hall, last one on the left."

"Okay, thank you," Hermione pulled Arabella along and they went to the headmistress's office. The door was open and they saw a lady, who also wearing glasses. She had stringy, blonde hair, and looked to be about in her thirties. Her young face was comforting to Arabella. It reminded her of her mother's a bit. Hermione knocked on the door and the woman looked up.

"Hello, are you here to apply for school?" she asked Arabella, who nodded excitedly. "Sit down, both of you."

The two Potter females sat in the two chairs in front of the desk. Hermione crossed her legs politely, while Arabella slightly swung her legs a bit.

"I'm Headmistress Genevieve Justice. What's yours?" she asked the three-year-old.

"I am Arabella Charlotte Potter, miss. How do you do?" she asked politely, shocking the woman slightly.

"Whoa, you are very polite, young lady," she said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, ma'am. Mummy always told me to be polite," she said smiling up at Hermione, who blushed as the headmistress looked at her.

"She's quite intelligent for her age. She just...knows things sometimes. It's..._extraordinary_. You'd be lucky to have her, ma'am," Hermione said with a confident smile.

"I'm sure we will." She asked them a few more questions. Most of them were about what their address was, how old she was, who to contact if something happened. Headmistress Justice had Hermione fill out a form for application, and Hermione gave her Arabella's birth certificate so that she could copy it and keep it in a file, like she did for the rest.

"Well, since we had plenty of spots open and school is just about to start, she's in," the headmistress said making mother and child smile. Hermione wrote a check for the whole year's tuition.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she handed the check to her. "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome. I'll put her in Mrs. Taylor's class with the rest of the three-year-olds. You'll like Mrs. Taylor, Arabella," the headmistress said.

"Thank you again," Hermione said and the two left with Arabella telling her, "Thank you, Headmistress Justice. I'll see you next week!"

It seemed to be that Headmistress Genevieve Justice found Arabella Charlotte Potter very intriguing. The little girl was only three but she seemed like she was an adult. And her mother seemed to be almost a child herself, like she wasn't even in her twenties yet. But that didn't matter to her. Her passion was children. Teaching children. Making sure they got a good education. But it seemed to her that Arabella Potter may have already had an education. '_Her mother probably taught her a few things at home. She _did _say she was quite intelligent_.'

* * *

"I'm going to school!" Arabella cried as they got home. Harry was outside, weeding the garden. He still loved doing manual labor like that. He turned around at his daughter's outburst. He smiled as he saw her run to him. "Daddy!" He picked her up as she ran into his arms. Hermione was taking the shopping bags out of the back of the SUV, smiling at father and daughter.

But she dropped the bags and began to feel queasy. Harry and Arabella noticed this.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked walking to her.

"Mummy?"

She covered her hand and ran into the house, just making it to the half bathroom downstairs to empty the contents of her stomach. Harry and Arabella were close behind. "Hermione, are you okay?" came Harry 's voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

His voice always soothed her. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said shakily. "Just morning sickness."

"Oh," he replied remembering _exactly_ what that was. "Do you need anything? Chili and bananas?" he suggested with a smile, remembering her favorite dish when she was pregnant with Arabella.

"Please, and put some cream cheese in it," she asked of him.

He furrowed his brow and left to go cook it as he heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on, signaling that she was brushing her teeth. Arabella followed her Daddy to the kitchen. "I remember chili and bananas!" she exclaimed happily. "Could you make me some, too, Daddy?"

"Sure, princess," he replied smiling.

Kit, their cooking house elf popped into the kitchen. He saw his master turning the stove on. "Oh, Mr. Harry, you don't needs to be doing that! I can cooks whatever you likes!"

"That's okay, Kit. I'm cooking something special for Hermione. She likes it the way I cook it, no offense. She likes my chili with bananas that I made her when she was pregnant with Arabella. And now she wants some with cream cheese," he said chuckling.

The house elf looked confused, but shrugged and said, "Okay, then, sir, call me if you needs."

"Will do." And Kit popped away.

"Arabella, could you get two bananas for Daddy, sweetie?" Harry asked.

Arabella replied, "Sure, Daddy." She skipped to her step-stool, which was in a corner, out of the way. She brought it to the counter and stepped on it. Reaching, she grabbed the banana bowl and pulled it to her. She ripped off two bananas, scooted the bowl back and stepped off of the stool.

"Thank you," he said as she gave him the bananas. "Put your stool back," he reminded her.

"Oh, yeah!" she always forgot to put her stool back. She ran back to it and brought it back to the corner, out of the way. Hermione came in, saying, "Smells good. I'll be right back. I'm going get the bags from the car. Arabella, you want to help me?"

Arabella loved to help her parents. It wasn't like a chore, it was a hobby, more like. Helping them made her feel happy and useful. She nodded and they went get the bags out of the SUV. They took them to Arabella's room and unloaded them, putting her new school clothes in the dresser. "Mummy, where is the new baby going to stay? Am I going to have to move out of my room?" she asked fearfully. She didn't want to leave her nursery. It was her safe haven.

"Well, do you want to?" she asked.

Arabella shook her head. "No, I like my room. It's my sanctuary. As much as I would love to give up my room to my little brother or sister, I don't think I will be able to. I don't want to leave it. I know you you already have a room for me for when I grow up a bit, but maybe that could be the nursery?" she suggested.

Hermione thought about this. The other room was closer to their bedroom. She still couldn't get over how many rooms were in this Manor. It was like a big castle with nine bedrooms. The only room they didn't touch, unless to clean it was the master bedroom. It was Lily and James Potter's bedroom, Hermione's late parents-in-law, and they felt it was too sacred to touch. They had thought about this when they moved in. And before the two got married, Hermione brought up the idea, since they were going to be married if they would like to move into it since it was bigger. Harry had thought about this, but then said with a disgusted face, "It would just be too weird because I was conceived in that room."

Hermione had smiled. "Who knows? You probably _weren't_ conceived in there. You were probably even conceived on the couch or maybe even in _your _room."

"Or maybe in the library," he had countered with a smirk. Hermione had lightly hit him. And they had just laughed.

So in the end, they had decided just to enlarge Harry's bedroom since it could be done. It was about the same size now as the master bedroom and they were happy that way.

Hermione nodded. "That's a great idea. I'll have to tell Daddy. And we'll move your old crib and the baby changing station in. There's not much to take out of there anyway."

* * *

The chili with bananas and cream cheese was amazing to Hermione. Arabella tasted her first favorite food for the first time since she'd been in the womb. She couldn't stop eating it. It was like her and the red velvet cake at Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks' wedding. Harry just sat at the table looking at them in almost pure disgust. '_How could they eat that?_' he thought. But he just shrugged, thinking the Granger women had a bit of a strange appetite.

Hermione told Harry Arabella's nursery idea and thought it was brilliant.

Over the rest of the week, Harry would take Hermione and Arabella out for walks. Hermione needed it in her condition. Although, Arabella wouldn't walk, she'd pedal her tricycle her Daddy gave her for her third birthday last year. She had a blast going up and down the street, circling around her parents.

"Not too far, Arabella!" they would call if she got too far ahead of them. She would obey and turn herself around, making cute noises and flicking the bell that was on the right handlebar.

_Brinnnggg! Brinnnggg! _they would hear and smile as she giggled and said to nobody, "Excuse me, coming through!" People who were outside would look at the young family. Seeing a little girl on her trike, and a young married couple holding hands and walking. It was a perfect family, even though they thought the parents were a little too young to be having children. The other children in the neighborhood gazed at Arabella, or rather at the shiny red trike she was riding so gracefully. Oh, they wanted it, but still thought the rider was interesting.

Arabella would smile at them as she passed, being her polite self. They would smile back and she would wonder if these were her future classmates.

"Looks like the other kids are jealous of Arabella," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear as she saw one little boy stare greedily at the tricycle.

"Because she has a beautiful mother?" Harry asked smiling at her.

She blushed, but smiled, loving his compliment. "I meant because of her tricycle. They all look like they want to ride it. I hope she finds a friend in school." She looked a little worried. Harry kissed her lips briefly and said, "She will. They'll get over it. It's not like she's going to trike her way to school every morning and park it in the parking lot." Hermione giggled at his joke.

"You're right. It's just...I never had many friends when I was in preschool and primary school. _You_ were my first friend. _You_ were the only one that accepted me for what I was. A bookworm and a brain. Harry, she's smarter than me and you _combined_ and she reads eight-year-old level books. She plays the piano! I'm just afraid someone won't accept her," she said crying, hormones kicking in.

Harry held her against his side. "It's okay, shh. She's going to find a friend, I promise you. Someone _will_ accept her. Because she's also really sweet and has great manners. And for the record, you weren't just a bookworm. You were _so_ much more than that." She kissed him again, but were broke off by, "Mummy, Daddy, stop!" Arabella was looking at them and giggling. They laughed and Harry said, "You're going to have to get used to it."

Arabella just shrugged and continued on, "WHEEE!" as she went down a slight hill.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Arabella stood at Mrs. Taylor's door in the preschool building. There were already children in there, saying goodbye to their parents and talking to Mrs. Taylor. Arabella Potter was nervous as she saw the other kids. She practically battled a Death Eater, why was she afraid of preschool? There weren't many three-four-year-olds there, about ten. Hermione figured Headmistress Justice wouldn't give Mrs. Taylor a lot of children as it would have been a handful.

Arabella was wearing her new, blue jeans; her new, light purple polo shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt under it; her new, white hoody; with her new, blue sneakers. Hermione had pulled her straight, brown hair out of her face and held it with a dark purple barrett that matched her shirt. On her back, she carried her pink backpack, filled with her crayons, pencils in her pencil pouch, her folder; and her pink lunchbox filled with an apple juice box, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Kit made, and a bag of frosted animal crackers. Her clothing and accessories were new, and so was she.

She looked up at her Mummy and Daddy, who were in between her. They looked down at her and smiled. She reached up and grabbed their hands for support. They took them and together, they walked into the classroom.

It was full of toys and crayons and colors. Arabella really liked the many colors. On the dry-erase board, in red was "Mrs. Taylor" written in print. Mrs. Taylor was a lovely-looking young woman, about in her thirties. She was tall and had dark hair and pretty blue eyes. She smiled a lot at the parents as she talked to them. Arabella thought she reminded her of Miss Honey from the book _Matilda_ by Roald Dahl, a book her mother read to her a while back. Ever since her Mummy read her that story, that was her interpretation of a teacher. She didn't know what a teacher was supposed to look like. But Mrs. Taylor was the closest thing to Miss Honey.

In the classroom, there were about six new-looking plastic desks that could fill two three-four-year-olds a table and on the top of the desk was a nametag taped. There were cubby holes that already had coats, lunchboxes, and backpacks in them.

In the back of the room, there was a blue carpet that had several pillows on it stacked in a corner. There was a bookshelf filled with children's picture books. There were plenty of toys scattered around the room. Dolls, trucks, stuffed animals. Arabella smiled slightly at the room. It was perfect.

Mrs. Taylor said goodbye to the parents she was talking to. They knelt down to say goodbye to their son. Mrs. Taylor walked over to the three and smiled. "Hello, welcome to preschool. Who is this?" she looked at Arabella who was smiling at her.

"This is Arabella," Hermione said. "Arabella Potter."

"Ah, you were the last one to sign up. I'm Mrs. Rebecca Taylor." She held out her hand to shake. Hermione shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Hermione Potter and this is my husband."

"Harry," he said letting go of Arabella's hand to shake her offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. Do you live around here?"

"Yes, just up the street in the big Manor," Hermione said.

"Oh, you live there? I've always loved that home," she said with a smile. She looked at Arabella. "Are you ready?"

Arabella looked at her parents uncertain. They nodded encouragingly. She looked back at Mrs. Taylor and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, then. Come here, I'll show you your cubby." Mrs. Taylor turned them around and lead them to the back to the cubby holes. She went to one that had "Arabella" on it, just like with the tables. "This is yours. You can put your backpack in it, your coat, your lunchbox. Whatever you want, although you should have your school supplies with you at your table."

Arabella nodded. She held on tight to her backpack, not wanting to let it go. If she let it go, she would have to leave her parents. Hermione knelt down to her and took her lunchbox from her hand and put it in the cubby. Then, she helped her with her backpack. She noticed that she was reluctant to let it go, but she didn't say anything. Yet. Next came the hoody. Hermione unzipped it and pulled it off of her, giving it to Harry who put it on the low hook for Arabella to reach it at the end of the day. It was September, but there was a slight breeze in the air every now and then.

"I'll leave you three to say your goodbyes," Mrs. Taylor said and walked away.

"Thank you," Harry said to her retreating back. He knelt down next to his wife to talk to his daughter. She looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

Arabella looked at the other kids in the room. They seemed to be making friends already. She was scared that she wouldn't make one friend. "What if they don't like me?"

"Don't say that, princess," Harry protested kissing her forehead.

"What if they don't?" she asked again.

"Just...be yourself, okay?" Hermione said encouragingly. "Can you do that?"

Arabella nodded. "I think so."

"That's my girl," she wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

Arabella hugged her back, trying not to cry. "I'm going to miss you, Mummy, Daddy."

"We're going to miss you, too," they said back. Harry hugged her back and it was a three-way family hug. Arabella felt safe in between her two parents. Hermione whispered in her ear, "Remember not to say anything about magic and piano." Arabella nodded. "I promise, Mummy."

Hermione kissed her cheek and they let her go. They stood up and the morning bell rang startling Arabella. "Ma'am, sir, you need to go, class is about to start," Mrs. Taylor told them. The Potters nodded and walked out of the room. At the door, they turned back and saw Arabella still standing there looking at them. With a teardrop rolling down her cheek. It broke their hearts.

But then the door shut and they saw their daughter no more. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He held her close soothing her. "I hope she's okay."

"She'll be. She's strong. She took down a Death Eater," he whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head. But he couldn't help but worry for his daughter.

* * *

"Arabella!" the teacher called. Arabella Potter looked up at her new teacher. She was still standing by the cubby holes. "Time to take your seat." Mrs. Taylor helped her take her pencil pouch, her crayons and her folder out of her backpack and lead her to her seat. Her table was the last one on the left. Her nametag was taped on the right of the table. She sat in her seat and put her supplies under the table in the compartment. Sitting next to her was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was a thin, but healthy-looking boy, dressed in a light blue polo shirt like her and blue jeans. He smiled when she looked at him. She smiled back shyly.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hello," he replied back. "Wass your name?" He was just as nervous as she was.

"Arabella Potter. What's yours?" she asked perfectly.

"Tad. Tad Harrow," he answered quietly.

"Tad? I've never heard that name before. It's nice," she said with a soft smile.

"Tank you, 'Arabella' is really pwetty, too."

Arabella was really liking this boy. He didn't seem to notice her good pronunciation, and if he did, he didn't seem to care. "Thanks."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be four in December. You?"

"I turned four in August." He held up four fingers to show her.

They couldn't continue their conversation as Mrs. Taylor began to speak. "Hello, class, my name is Mrs. Taylor. Why don't we go around and say our names? Starting with...Walter."

"Walter," a blond boy said in the first desk. It went around the room and Arabella heard all of her classmates' names.

"Michael."

"Allison."

"Madeliene."

"Tad."

"Arabella," she said.

"Olivia."

"Emma."

"Daniel."

"Josh."

"Tyler."

"Andrew."

There were five girls and seven boys. Arabella seemed to be the only one who was seated with a boy. She didn't mind. He was nice enough.

After they introduced themselves, they went to story time, where they would go to the blue carpet and sit on the pillows to listen to Mrs. Taylor read a story. All of the children rushed to the carpet to get a pillow. Arabella took her time, however. Rushing wouldn't solve anything. The little boy, Tad, had two pillows. One was blue, the other was green. He saw her and gave her the green one. "Here, Arabella, I saved you one. It green, wike your eyes." She smiled and took it, noticing that his was blue, like his beautiful eyes. "Thank you, Tad." They sat together behind everyone else and listened to Mrs. Taylor read the story.

She read, to Arabella's excitement, _The Velveteen Rabbit_. The three-year-old would mouth out the words along with her. Mrs. Taylor noticed this and smiled. When the story was over, they had to go back to their seats.

"Today, class, I would like you to take out your crayons and I'll pass out a sheet of paper and I want you to draw a picture of your home," Mrs. Taylor said.

The children all smiled at each other and grinned, taking out their crayons from the compartment under the table. Arabella was proud of her sixty-four crayon box. She looked at Tad, who only had twelve. He smiled shyly at her, emptying his crayon box. Arabella felt bad for him. His mother probably didn't see the sixty-four pack.

"I'll share with you, if you like," Arabella said politely.

He nodded. "Tank you."

Mrs. Taylor came around and gave them each a sheet of white paper. Arabella immediately got to work, setting her crayon box in the middle of them, so he could borrow one he didn't have.

Tad noticed that he kept bumping her elbow. He looked and saw that she was using her other hand. He had never seen that before. "Why are you using that hand?" he asked curiously.

Arabella looked at him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You are using this hand," he held up his left. "I've never see dat before. I use this hand." He held up his right.

"Oh, well, I'm left-handed. A lefty. You're a righty. Not many people can write their left. Mummy told me some people use both," she explained.

"Dat's cool!" he exclaimed laughing.

They both got back to work. Arabella was the first one to finish. Mrs. Taylor saw that she was just sitting there and walked over to her. "You done already, Arabella?" she asked looking at her picture. She widened her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. This is my home. Do you like it?" Arabella asked a little shy.

Mrs. Taylor was a little shocked. Her picture was amazing for a three-year-old. It would have been amazing for a nine-year-old. There was so much detail, and Mrs. Taylor drove by the home everyday to get to the preschool, so she knew what it looked like. Exactly like Arabella's picture.

She saw the vines colored in dark green, the Manor was straight, not crooked like some of the other houses she'd seen, the lion fountain was spouting out water. Mrs. Taylor thought Arabella had put exactly the right number of bars on the black wrought-iron gate. And the gold "P" was in cursive exactly like the real gate had.

Mrs. Taylor knelt down next to her. "This is _really_ good, Arabella. How long have you been drawing?"

"About a year or two. Ever since I was two years old," she answered truthfully.

"Well, keep up the good work, Arabella," she said standing up still a little shocked.

"Thank you, ma'am." Arabella looked over at Tad's picture. Apparently, he had a _very_ blue house, with a mailbox in the lawn. She wanted to laugh, but thought that wouldn't be polite. She still thought it was cute. "I like your drawing," she said.

"It's not as good as yours," he said stating the obvious.

"I still like it," she said trying to lift his spirits.

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

At noon, Mrs. Taylor called everyone to go and get their lunchboxes for lunch. Tad had a black and blue Batman lunchbox that he was proud of. Everyone sat at their tables and ate their lunches, conversing with each other. Tad had pototo chips, an apple juice box, and a peanut butter, and jelly sandwich, like Arabella, except for the chips. He shared his chips with her and she offered him some of her frosted animal crackers.

"Tank you, I wove da white ones," he said as she offered him some.

Arabella's fears of not finding a friend were slowly dissipating. She had found a friend in Tad Harrow, the shy, quiet, brown-haired, blue-eyed, cute boy; who liked her as a friend back.

After lunch, they let their food settle for about twenty minutes and then they were let loose to go outside. Ten children ran outside, while Arabella and Tad took their time. The three-year-old girl took his hand and said, "Come on." They ran out to the playground following everyone else. No one really talked to them. Walter, who was the troublemaker, was friends with Michael and Josh. They didn't really like Tad. They thought he was just a weird boy who didn't talk. Daniel, Tyler, and Andrew liked him, but didn't really talk to him. The four other girls immediately became friends. They thought Arabella to be a bit of a suck-up rich girl. Everyone except Madeliene. She seemed nice, but would only smile at her.

Arabella and Tad played tag until it was time to go inside. They were sweating a little bit, but no harm done. It was now naptime and they slept on mats on the carpet. Tad next to Arabella. They were inseparable. Tad was happy to find a friend and so was Arabella.

When it was time to go home, Arabella put on her jacket, zipped it up, put her folder back in her backpack, put it on her back, and then grabbed her lunchbox. The class left the room and went outside to the front to wait for their parents.

Arabella saw hers immediately and ran to them. "Mummy! Daddy!" Harry picked her up and hugged her, happy to see her again.

"Hey, princess, how was school?"

"Fun!" she responded happily. She looked behind her and saw Tad smiling at her from a distance. She smiled back and waved. He waved back shyly.

"Who's that, Arabella?" Hermione asked smiling.

"That's Tad," she stared at him.

Her new friend.

TBC...

* * *

Phew! That was long! Haha. Well there's the 1st chapter of "Additions". I know it may seem like it's all about Arabella, but it's not. I may accidentally do that, but I won't mean to. Haha.

Well, Arabella's got her 1st friend. I kept debating on whether it was going to be a boy or a girl. I wanted Madeliene to be her best friend, but I chose Tad, because Hermione's first friend was Harry. So it's like continuing.

Next chapter: parent-teacher conference. Uh oh! Haha.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	2. Ch 2: Conference

Yeah, there's this guy I know named "Tad". I always loved his name. My friend always says "Tadpole" "Making fun of him". I always say "Just a Tad". Haha.

**Gandalf the Grey Eidelwiess:** the reason why I put suck-up is because of the perfect picture she drew of the Manor. She's like a teacher's pet almost. But she's not doing it on purpose.

**Flamegirl5500:** well, Madeliene's not really her friend, she just smiles at her. I had originially wanted Arabella's best friend to be a girl named Madeliene, but I decided on Tad. But I still wanted Madeliene to be there, just not mean to her. It's just the beginning of like Gossip Girl: Preschool Years. Haha. And yeah, she is prettier/better than them.

**Harrypottergirllllllll4life &Goose1998: **that was the plan all along. Haha.

Here's ch. 2.

**Chapter Two**

**_Conference_**

Hermione's morning sickness only got worse, like last time, and Kit had to go to the store to get lots of cream cheese, bananas, and cans of chili. Arabella was so excited to find a friend in Tad Harrow. And he seemed to think so, too.

It was Sunday and Hermione and Arabella were making cookies today. A little bit of mother-daughter time. "Mummy?"

"Yeah, baby?" she answered as she was putting some of the dough onto a cookie sheet.

"Do you think we can make some cookies for Tad tomorrow? I think he would like that," she suggested stealing a bite of the cookie dough.

Hermione smiled. '_I think my three-year-old is head over heels in love with this boy_,' she thought shaking her head smiling. '_Maybe not yet_.' "Sure, that's sweet of you, Arabella." She kissed the top of her head. "After we make these cookies, do you want to go to the park with Mummy and Daddy?"

Arabella nodded beaming. She missed the park.

After the cookies were ready, they set them to cool and woke Harry from his midday nap. He had been up last night taking care of Hermione. Arabella didn't feel like riding her trike today, so she walked with her parents to the park. Upon arriving, she saw a face she had missed since Friday. It was Tad. He was on the jungle gym about to slide. He wasn't sure if he should yet, a little scared.

"Careful, Tad!" his mother called up to him. Arabella looked at her and saw her on a bench. She was in her late twenties, it seemed. She had his brown hair and his father, who was next to her had his eyes.

Arabella grinned at her friend. "Mummy! Daddy! That's Tad!" she pointed to the jungle gym. They looked and recognized him from that first day they met him. "Go see him!" they encouraged.

She smiled and ran to him as he went down on the slide. "Tad!"

He saw her and smiled. "Arabella!"

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Ew!" he said and wiped it off, but laughed.

"Come on!" she took his hand and they ran off to the swings.

Harry and Hermione smiled laughing at them. A woman and a man approached them. "Hello, you must be Arabella's parents," the woman said holding out her hand.

Hermione shook it. "Hi, yes, I'm Hermione Potter and this is my husband, Harry." He shook Tad's father's hand.

The couple looked shocked. "H-Harry Potter? Arabella Potter is the daughter of _Harry_ Potter?" Tad's father asked with widened eyes.

Harry nodded confused. '_Were they wizards?_' he thought. He looked at his wife, who had a similar look on her face. "Are you-can you..." he looked around to see if anyone was looking. "...do magic?"

They nodded. "Yes, we're twenty-seven. We graduated from Hogwarts three years before you two went if the _Daily Prophet_ is correct and you two are nineteen."

"Well, he is, I'll be nineteen this month," Hermione responded.

"Tad is always talking about Arabella. She's just the cutest little girl I've ever seen. I'm Pauline and this is Jack. We're the Harrows."

Hermione laughed. "Thank you, same with Tad. Don't tell him this, but Arabella made him some cookies for him tomorrow."

They continued to converse as the children played.

* * *

Tad and Arabella arrived at the swings. Arabella got on one and Tad went behind her and pushed her. Arabella was having the time of her life. She held onto the ropes and leaned her head back. She was flying, fully content and happy, like she always was.

"Are you haffing fun, Arabella?" he asked.

"Yes!" she called back as she went higher.

After they got tired of the swings, she got off and grabbed his hand again. Together, they went to the metal merry-go-round. Arabella hopped on and Tad grabbed a bar and spun it, running with it for a second, and then letting go. Arabella screamed and laughed as she went around and around and around. She'd see blurry images of her best friend laughing at her. After a few minutes, it slowed down and Arabella hopped off, dizzy. Tad laughed as she tried to stay upright.

"Dizzy, Arabella?" he laughed and she joined in.

He laughed even harder as she fell. But then he helped her up.

Arabella looked at her parents who were still talking to Tad's parents. "Come on, Tad, I want you to meet my parents!" She took his hand again and lead him to the Potters and the Harrows. "Mummy, Daddy, this is Tad Harrow, my best friend."

Harry and Hermione smiled at the little boy. "Hello, Tad, it's nice to meet you. We've heard so many wonderful things about you," Hermione said.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Arabella!" Arabella said as Tad forgot to introduce her to his parents. He blushed when he realized this.

"Hello, Arabella, it's nice to meet you," Pauline Harrow said.

The Potters had found new friends and were going to set up a playdate for Arabella and Tad for the next weekend. They exchanged phone numbers, as the Harrows had to get a telephone since they lived among Muggles, and were going to call each other.

* * *

Tad loved the cookies Arabella made him. They were chocolate chip, his favorite. Tad Jonathan Harrow had never been so treated nicely before by anyone but his parents. He felt wanted by people his age for the first time in his life.

Although, the other boys were mean to him at school. But Arabella just told them to go away. Tad was a little embarrassed that a girl defended him, but was grateful that she did.

All three Potters Flooed to St. Mungo's Friday after the parents picked Arabella up from school. It was Hermione's check-up with Madame Pomfrey, who Flooed to_ her_ this time. She smiled when she saw her. "Hello, Mrs. Potter, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing excellent, Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione exclaimed chuckling rubbing her stomach.

"What do you think it's going to be this time?" she asked as she sat down.

"Hmm, I don't know. Can you find out now?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, just give me a moment."

Harry would have loved to stay, but Arabella couldn't stay. So, he took her outside the room and sat in the waiting area.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione came out rushing, but not too fast into his arms. He stood up and embraced her. "What? What is it?" he asked anxiously.

She whispered into his ear, "_A boy_."

He grinned and lifted her and twirled her around. When he set her down, he kissed her mouth. "That's awesome!" He looked at Arabella, who was smiling. "Heard that, princess? You're getting a baby brother!"

Arabella's smile broke into a full out grin and she ran into her Daddy's arms, who lifted her into the air and twirled her, making her laugh. He heard Hermione's giggle from next to him. He stopped twirling her and just held her in his right arm, with her arms around his neck. With his left arm, he gathered his wife into a hug and they had a family embrace.

Their new baby boy was on the way.

* * *

Hermione's nineteenth birthday came. Harry made her breakfast in bed, a meal that consisted of chili, chopped bananas and cream cheese. "Mmmmm..." she smiled as she woke up, smelling the aroma. He walked in and set the tray on her bedside table. He smiled when he saw her awake and got back into bed next to her. He kissed her mouth.

"Happy birthday, 'Mione," he said.

"Thank you." She sat up and before she could dig into her breakfast there was a knock on the door. They smiled, knowing exactly who it was. "Come in!" Hermione called. The door opened and Arabella stood there, smiling.

She looked at her parents and then jumped on the bed. "Happy birthday, Mummy!" She kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her.

"Thank you, baby girl!" She hugged her back.

"My present is sort of Daddy's. I came up with the idea. He just cooked it!" she said shyly.

"Well, it was very sweet of you, Arabella. Thank you." She kissed her head again and then grabbed her tray of food and began eating it.

After breakfast, Hermione took a shower. Her parents stopped by after she got dressed to tell her "happy birthday".

Hermione had one of the best birthdays, spending it with her parents, her husband, her daughter, and her unborn son. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Her day ended with her, Harry, and Arabella curled up on the couch, watching a movie. Hermione was snuggled into Harry's side with his arm around her. Arabella's head was in her lap. Hermione's arm around her body. She'd stroke her arm every now and then, soothing her into a deep sleep. After the movie, Harry got up and brought their daughter to bed. Then, he went back downstairs and he and Hermione talked until they were too tired and eventually went to bed.

* * *

Arabella was the star pupil at Godric's Hollow Preschool. It had been three months since the start of term and Mrs. Taylor could see her intelligence as a gift. The way she drew pictures would make Pablo Picasso impressed. Her quick answers. Reading eight year old level books. She wanted a parent-teacher conference with Arabella's parents to see if they knew about this. She rung them up to schedule a date.

* * *

The Potters had just gotten through with dinner and were still sitting at the table talking when the phone rang. Harry got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, yes, is this the Potter residence? This is Rebecca Taylor from Arabella's preschool," the voice on the other line said.

"Yes, ma'am, it is. Hello, Mrs. Taylor, how are you?" he asked politely.

Arabella's ears perked up at her teacher's name.

"I'm fine, thank you, I hope you and your wife are well."

"We are, thank you. Is there a problem with Arabella?" he asked curiously.

"Um...no. But I would really like a parent-teacher conference with you and your wife sometime soon after school, if you don't mind. Maybe, Monday at three-thirty, when school ends?"

"Um...sure. Yeah, that'll be perfect. I'll run it by with my wife," Harry agreed confused why she would need to talk to them. He looked at his wife and daughter at the table, who were looking at him, curiously.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, sorry to interrupt your evening."

"It was no problem, ma'am."

"Alright, then, Mr. Potter, I'll see you and your wife Monday at three-thirty. Have a good night."

"Thank you, you too. Goodnight." He hung up and went back to the table. "Was that Mrs. Taylor from the school?" Hermione asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, she said she wants a parent-teacher conference with the both of us tomorrow at three-thirty when we pick Arabella up. I don't know why, though." He looked at his daughter and playfully asked, "Did you get into trouble at school?"

Arabella giggled. "No, Daddy, of course not!"

They all laughed and Hermione went give Arabella a bath.

* * *

The next day at school Arabella and Tad were sitting on the jungle gym talking.

"Are you excited about your new baby brother?" Tad asked her. It seemed that the more he was around Arabella, the more his speech was improving.

The three-year-old nodded vigorously. "Yep! I'm going to love him so much! Do you have any brothers or sisters? I guess not since I didn't see them with you or your Mummy or Daddy at the park."

Tad shook his head. "No, just me. Mummy and Daddy are talking about having another baby though." He looked very curious now. "Where do you think babies come from, Arabella?"

Arabella thought about this, too. "I...I don't know. I read they come from storks, you know, large birds. Like in _Dumbo_!" Tad laughed agreeing.

* * *

Soon, the day ended and Harry and Hermione came to pick up Arabella and talk to Mrs. Taylor. They grabbed each of her hands and walked into the building, going to Mrs. Taylor's classroom.

She was erasing the board of their lesson from that day. Harry knocked on the door, getting her attention. She turned and smiled brightly. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too, ma'am," they both said.

Mrs. Taylor looked at her young pupil. "Arabella, would you mind sitting outside in the hall while I talk to your parents?"

Arabella looked up at her parents for guidence. They looked back at her and nodded. She looked back at her teacher and nodded. "Sure, Mrs. Taylor," she said and left the room, closing the door.

"Please, have a seat," Mrs. Taylor pulled up two big chairs for them and put them in front of her desk. They sat in them and she sat in her chair. She folded her hands and looked at them. "Arabella is a bight little girl. One of the brightest I've seen _ever_. She...she's like a little Einstein, if you don't mind me saying. It's...very intriguing. Look, these are some of her pictures she drew in art." She gave them a pile of papers.

They took them and flipped through them smiling at their Manor, a picture of Crookshanks, a picture of Tad. Hermione grinned at their daughter's very detailed picture of her parents, with her small pregnant belly.

"These are amazing!" Harry said looking at a drawing of his parents' gravemarks.

"Yes, I believe the one of your home took her thirty minutes to complete. The assignment took an hour for the rest of the children. And theirs were stick figures and the like. This is...a _prodigy's_ work," she said incredulously. "I'm not saying this is strange or unacceptable for this school, I'm saying she's an amazing child. I've seen her read an eight-year-old level book, without mistake or stumbling. Your child is incredible!" she could not stop complimenting her and cherishing. "Did any one of you give her an earlier education?"

"Well, when Arabella was about one or two, I decided to teach her the colors and numbers," Hermione explained. "And then the letters came, and writing a bit. She can write her name pretty good. She's a lefty."

"Yes, I noticed that, too. So, she developed early on?"

"Yes, but I didn't force her to develop early, she _was_ ready to learn. She's sort of like a savant. I show her something once or twice or a few times and she does it better than me. It's incredible, like you said," Hermione said.

"And her intelligence...she knows things I've never heard of. Like, she told me that all polar bears were left-handed. And that the parachute was invented by Leonardo da Vinci. Apparently she reads these things in books."

"She gets that from her mother," Harry said smiling pointing to Hermione. They all chuckled.

"Is there a problem with her intelligence?" Hermione asked wondering what they were being accused of.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Potter! No! Of course not! There's no problem! I just wanted to know if you knew that your daughter was..._incredible_," she protested.

Hermione shook her head. "No, she's not incredible. She's _extraordinary_."

Mrs. Taylor nodded agreeing that "extraordinary" was the perfect word for it. "Yes, that is the word. I just wanted to know if you knew what she was capable of." She sighed and said, "She's also taken an interest in Tad Harrow." They smiled at the mention of the cute little boy's name. "Tad is a very shy boy. But ever since he met Arabella, I think, she's got him to come out of his shell a little. I also see a little bit that the other students are not very fond of the two of them, but they don't really let it bother them, unless it's to defend the other. One of the other boys called Tad 'Tadpole' and Arabella stuck up for him. She's a little fireball, that one is. She's very brave and sticks up for her friends." Hermione looked at Harry, thinking to herself, '_I know where she gets it from_.'

"She's never had a friend before and we've raised her to be nice to everyone. And I guess Tad just struck her fancy," Hermione said looking back at Mrs. Taylor.

"Well, I just want to say whatever you are doing, keep doing it. I can see she adores the both of you. Now, I've taken up too much of your time. Thank you for stopping by," she said standing up. The Potters followed suit, holding out their hands to shake.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor. We'll see you tomorrow maybe." They opened the door and saw a cute sight.

Arabella was sitting on the wooden bench. Her short, little legs didn't reach the floor, so she was swinging them back and forth, rocking a bit. She looked up at her parents as they came out. She looked nervous. "A-am I in trouble?"

Hermione knelt down to her daughter and took her face in her hands. "No, sweetie, no." Arabella smiled. "You're not." She kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go home."

With Harry, the three of them walked outside of the building to their SUV, driving home in silence.

* * *

Arabella loved talking to her baby brother in her Mummy's stomach. In the mornings on the weekends, she would crawl up in her parents' bed and lay a tiny hand on her mother's slight bulge on her tummy, lighlty rubbing her baby brother. "Hi, baby brother, it's Arabella. I will love you so much!" and she would kiss her stomach. "You're going to love our parents. They'll take good care of you and love you so much. Mummy will teach you to read and Daddy will teach you to ride a broomstick. And I'll teach you to play the piano!"

Harry and Hermione thought this was very cute. Their little girl was quite taken with her unborn baby brother.

The two parents-to-be-again were talking about possible names for him. Hermione said, "Well, while you were gone for the war, I had a fantasy about us and Arabella. We had two more children. A boy came next and then a girl. The boy's name was Jacob James."

"After our fathers," Harry grinned. "I think your Dad would be proud."

"But, do _you_ like it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I _love_ it. Jacob James," he put his hand on her stomach. "Jacob..."

* * *

Arabella listened in on her parents from the hallway. '_Jacob...baby brother Jacob James_.' She smiled and then crawled into bed, grabbing Peter, closing her eyes, and falling asleep; dreaming her little brother Jacob James being added into the sunflower and wheat field.

Her perfect world.

TBC...

* * *

Well, there's ch. 2. Sorry about the wait. And sorry I know its short. Finally the weekend! Whoo! Party! Haha. It was short. I know. So, Tad is a wizard. And they found a name for the baby: Jacob James. Yay!

Next chapter: a dinner with the Harrows at Potter Manor

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	3. Ch 3: Friends

Hey thanx for the reviews!

What I'm just noticing is that if Arabella had a nickname (and she won't. Haha.) it would probably be "Bella". And Jacob is her brother. For all you fellow Twilighters out there know what I'm talking about. It's just weird and totally not intended. It just happened. Haha. Anyway, just wanted to point that out.

I was thinking of starting a new story. I know I know. But this one is really good. It's going to be called "Bound". Another one word title. If you haven't guessed, I love one-word things. Haha. It's going to be about Harry and Hermione's souls bound together. I know I know. Another rotten soul bond story, but this one will probably be good. Harry's parents might be alive in this story.

Here's ch. 3!

**Chapter Three**

**_Friends_**

Jacob and Charlotte Granger had come over to the Potter Manor the next day to see Hermione's new swollen stomach. They had known for a while now, but had been too busy to come over. As Harry said he would, Jacob was proud and happy they were using his name for the new baby.

"So, guess what we're going to call him?" Hermione had said smiling.

"What?" they asked anxiously.

"Jacob James!" Arabella cried out, not able to hold it in any longer.

Jacob dropped his jaw. His grandson was going to be named after him. "No way!"

They laughed at him. "Yes way!" Arabella said.

He hugged Hermione close, with a tear dropping down his face.

* * *

Christmas and Arabella's birthday were near. Snow had been beginning to fall for a few days now and Arabella wanted to invite her best friend over. "Mummy? Daddy?" she asked as she walked into the library where her parents were. Her Daddy was sitting on the couch, with her Mummy laying across his lap, reading a book, while he stroked her hair. At her voice, they looked up.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Um, it's snowing! Can I invite Tad over to play outside in the backyard?" she asked innocently with her hands clasped behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. This was their weakness...and she knew it. Whenever she would do that innocent little girl pose, they would cave and give in, not able to say "no". However, this was a time where they didn't find anything wrong with the situation, so there was no need for her to do it.

"Of course, he can!" Hermione said. "I'll go call Mrs. Harrow and see if they would like to come over." She sat up and kissed Harry's lips, then getting up and walking out of the room.

Arabella smiled and jumped for joy. "Yay!"

The Harrows lived not far away. Just a twenty minute walk from the Manor. Of course, the Harrows did not walk. They drove their Mercedes Benz the five minute drive to the Manor. Harry pressed the newly-installed automatic gate-opener that connected to a speaker that Jack Harrow had spoken into.

Once Harry recognized his voice, he opened it for him. The first one other than themselves to use the new opener. The Harrows parked on the semi-circle driveway in front of the Manor. When Arabella saw her Daddy letting them into the property, she ran to the entrance hall and jumped for her coat to go greet them. Hermione close behind her. She got her coat on for her, her mittens, her scarf, and her pink, knitted hat that she made.

Arabella went to go outside, but Hermione stopped her. "Wait for Mummy, Arabella!" She waited half-patiently, and the other half-impatiently. Basically, she was impatient, but didn't show it.

Hermione got her coat on over her five-month pregnant stomach. Then her other accessories. The two went outside to greet the Harrows. Harry caught up with them after putting on his warm attire.

When they got outside, Jack Harrow was helping his wife get his son out of the car. Once Tad touched the ground, he was off to greet his best friend. "Arabella!" he cried hugging her. She hugged him back.

"Hey, Tad! I've missed you!"

"It's only been a day!"

"I know!" she giggled. "Come on!" She took his hand and led him inside.

"Hey!" Pauline Harrow said as she and her husband walked up to Harry and Hermione. She hugged Hermione as best she could without squishing unborn Jacob.

"Hey, Pauline!"

They greeted each other and the Potters invited them inside.

The children were petting Crookshanks, who was licking Arabella's hand.

"He's so soft," Tad said as the cat purred against his hand.

"Yeah, sometimes Mummy lets him sleep with me in my bed," Arabella said. "Come on, I'll show you to my room." She once again took his hand and began to lead him upstairs, but Hermione stopped her.

"Arabella!" she called.

The soon-to-be-four-year-old looked at her mother. "Yes, Mummy?"

"Manners," she reminded looking at Jack and Pauline.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Harrow," the little girl said cutely.

"That's quite alright, Arabella. Tad, don't make a mess up there, okay?" Pauline warned her son.

Tad nodded. "I won't, Mummy."

"Arabella, that goes for you, too," Hermione replied.

"We won't!" came her daughter's call.

It was noon, so they had all day to play inside and outside. They were going to play inside for a little bit and then go outdoors to the backyard to play.

Harry and Hermione led their guests into the living room after they took their coats off and put them on the coatrack by the door. They looked around the magnificent Manor, gazing at its beauty and sparkle. They wondered how could two teenagers keep this place so sparkled.

"Your home is lovely," Pauline said in awe.

"Thank you, it was my parents' home," Harry said with a smile.

"So...this is where it...happened?" Jack asked cautiously.

Harry nodded sadly. "Yeah, it did. We use the nursery as Arabella's room even though it's full of bad memories. But so many good memories came after in that room. The one room we leave alone is my parents' bedroom. Too sacred to mess up."

They nodded understandingly.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Hermione asked politely.

"No, thank you," they said.

They continued to talk about Hogwarts and their times there. The Potters felt confident enough to tell them, even though they probably already knew, that Hermione had gotten pregnant at the end of their Fourth Year. They didn't seem to mind. They were nice people and didn't care that they had gotten pregnant at fourteen.

Their talk was interrupted when Arabella and Tad came downstairs with their coats, hats, mittens, and scarves in their arms. "Mummy, can we go outside now?"

"Sure," Hermione said helping her daughter put on her warm outerwear. Pauline did the same with Tad.

Outside, they had a blast. Arabella and Tad immediately had a snowball fight. Arabella winning, of course. But it was only because Tad let her win. They made a snowman and rolled around in the snow.

The Potters and Harrows watched them with amusement. Soon, getting into the action. At least, their fathers did. Harry threw a snowball at Jack. It hit him in the back of the head. Harry laughed innocently. Jack mock-glared at him and said, "It's on, Potter." Soon, a snowball fight between the two Dads broke out, while their wives watched on with laughter. Their husbands were so immature.

Nobody really won. They declared it a tie.

* * *

The Potters asked the Harrows if they would like to have dinner at their home that night. They accepted happily. So, Harry had Kit and Torry work on dinner, which would be salad, spaghetti, and garlic bread. For dinner would be a lovely pumpkin pie with whipped cream.

They ate in the dining room. The children were sitting next to each other, still giggling about their fathers' snowball fight. After dinner, Hermione asked Arabella if she would like to play the piano for the Harrows. She smiled and nodded eagerly. And she ran upstairs to the piano room. The others soon followed. She was already sitting at her small piano, waiting for them. They sat down on the couch, all except Hermione, who sat at the grand piano. Arabella looked at her and she nodded, telling her to start.

Arabella shocked the Harrows with playing a beautiful and perfect tune of Pachelbel's Canon in D. When she was finished, she looked at the family and giggled at their dropped-jaw expressions. Tad was the first to speak. "Wow! That was sooo cool, Arabella!"

"How-how old is she?" Pauline asked Hermione. "Four?"

"Almost," Hermione replied. "She's a prodigy. She wanted to learn and caught on _very_ quick. I taught her."

"That was amazing," Jack said.

Arabella smiled at the praise and looked at her mother. "Mummy, 'Heart and Soul'."

Hermione nodded and they began their duet for their guests. Tad began to clap along with it, enjoying himself. It was a lovely affair, that night, with new friends. They felt they had more people they could trust and have fun with. They were glad their offspring had met each other.

Soon, it was time for the Harrows to leave. Arabella didn't want Tad to leave. He said he was going to see her Monday and that it would soon come.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Arabella went get a Christmas tree, while Hermione went Christmas shopping. They had an artificial tree, but they wanted a real one now, to really bring in the Christmas spirit. Plus, it gave the pair some father-daughter time and bonding. Also, it gave Hermione some time to do some Christmas wrapping so that her husband and daughter couldn't snoop around and see what she got them. Hermione and Harry had both gotten cell phones months ago, and Harry was number one on Hermione's speed dial, so she would call him if there was an emergency, particularly about the baby. Only when Hermione said that she would call him if there was something wrong did Harry let her go alone.

Harry and Arabella were looking through the rows and rows of trees, trying to find the perfect one. Too small. Too plain. They couldn't seem to find a good tree. Until, Arabella cried, "Daddy! Look!" She pointed to one tree that was almost seven feet tall. Harry smiled and thought it was _it_. It was a fir tree. Full and perfect. They bought it and Harry and the helper tied the tree to the top of the SUV. He was glad the found something that would fit.

They brought it home and Harry was free to use his wand. Making sure nobody was looking through the gate, he levitated it off of the roof of the car and into the house, putting it in the living room in the spot they had cleared for it that morning. Deciding to wait for Hermione to dress it up with colorful ornaments, they went Christmas shopping for Hermione. Of course, they never met up with her.

When they were done shopping, they went to have lunch at a cafe. People looked at them and smiled as they saw the father and daughter on a day out together. Harry got whatever his daughter wanted. He loved to spoil her. Arabella, though she loved it, felt as if she was being selfish, so she told her Daddy to stop and think about him once in a while. He smiled at her consideration. His daughter was so sweet. His little mini-Hermione.

After lunch, they went home and found Hermione there as well. She had finished wrapping gifts and was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV, waiting for them to come home. Harry, upon seeing her, quickly disillusioned her presents so she would see them. She smiled when she saw them.

"I love the tree!" she said standing up and giving them both hugs. Harry smiled and went upstairs to hide the presents. He took the charm off of them when he got upstairs. He hid them in the attic in suitcases that he knew Hermione wouldn't look in.

When he went back downstairs, he noticed that Hermione had gotten the Christmas decorations out. The ornaments were by the tree already. The family soon began to work on bringing the Christmas spirit into their home.

First came the lights. Hermione cleverly charmed the tree to not catch on fire since it was real. Next came the ornaments. Each member of the family had an ornament. Their own ornament. Harry's was a small, toy broomstick. Hermione's was a book. Arabella's was a piano. And even baby Jacob James had one. It was a pair of small baby blue booties. It was placed below Arabella's. There were baubles of all colors, mostly green and red.

Last to put on the tree was the angel. "Can I put it on, Daddy?" Arabella asked as he was holding it. He smiled, "Sure. Come here, princess." He gave her the angel, got behind her, and lifted her up. Arabella reached to put it on the top, setting it down so it didn't fall. They smiled when she put it on. Hermione kissed her cheek. "It looks beautiful, precious."

Five stockings were hung on the mantlepiece over the fireplace. They had even gotten Jacob James a stocking. His was the smallest. Harry charmed them to engrave their names on them. Even Crookshanks had one. Arabella had picked it out when her and her Daddy were out shopping that day. It had a knitted picture of an orange cat that had reminded her of her feline. Harry bought it and when they got home, put his name on it with a spell. Although, the cat didn't know he was getting anything. They had wanted to get Kit and Torry each a stocking, but that morning, they had told them they already had two for them in their quarters.

They had a grand, old time putting up Christmas decorations as a family.

* * *

Arabella's fourth birthday came soon enough. The had a small party, consisting of the Potters; Hermione's parents; Remus; Tonks; Teddy, who was now almost two; Sirius; and the Harrows. It was on Arabella's birthday, which was a Monday, but since it was the Christmas holidays, everyone was free.

Arabella was especially happy when she got a red velvet cake, made by Kit. Tad had gotten her a picture of the both of them with their school things on. Pauline had taken it in November when she just so happened to have her camera.

Arabella had tears in her eyes when she saw it. He looked a little shy, like he always did. He avoided her gaze, eyes focused on the ground, sliding his foot from side to side. "I-I thought you'd like a picture of me," he stammered. She looked at him and everyone held their breath at what happened next. She lifted his chin for him to look at her. She smiled and gave him a peck on the corner of his mouth. Everyone gasped as the fireplace roared to life. Before, it was just a small flame and now it almost set the family's stockings on fire. They both had ignited it with accidental magic.

The two children both blushed. Arabella had her first "almost kiss" at four years old. Hermione and Harry thought she was growing up too fast. Everyone thought it was so cute. It was true. They couldn't be separated. "Thank you, Tad," she said and gave him a hug. That night, she put the picture frame on her nightstand, right next to the picture of her parents and the picture of all three of them. She was running out of table space.

The Potters asked if the Harrows would have liked to spend Christmas with them, but they declined politely, saying that they were leaving the next day to stay with Pauline's parents in Northern England. But they said they were going to be back for New Year's. So the Potters invited them for New Year's Eve and Day.

* * *

Christmas came soon enough and Arabella got to open one present on Christmas Eve. It was a pink, knitted scarf. Her other was getting old and small for her, so Hermione knitted her a pink scarf. It fit her perfectly. She loved it, but what really got her excited was the small, white bunny rabbit engraved into it at one of the ends. She smiled and threw her arms around her mother.

"Thank you, Mummy! I love it!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Christmas came and went, and soon it was New Year's. Charlotte and Jacob came over to help the family set up for that night.

"Hey, Jacob, sir," Harry said as he found him in the kitchen putting hot dogs in the fridge for later. Jacob had threatened to call him "Jacob", but Harry could never get out of the habit of saying "sir".

"Yeah, Harry?" he answered looking at him.

"Do you think we should do fireworks this year?" he asked with a smile.

Jacob was such a man. He loved fireworks and things that boomed and made loud noises. A Cheshire grin broke out on his face. "Absolutely, son."

"Alright," his son-in-law said. "I talked to Charlotte and Hermione, and they said we could go."

They got into Harry's SUV and drove to get some fireworks.

The Granger women were shocked at what they had got. It must have been hundreds or thousands of pounds of fireworks. They had to take several trips back and forth from the vehicle, putting the explosives in the house at the entrance hall.

"Oh, my God! Harry! Dad! What did you two get?!" Hermione cried as she saw all of it.

"Fireworks," her husband said simply as it was the obvious thing in the world. He laid one on her lips briefly. She was too shocked to respond. Harry and Jacob laughed at her expression. Soon, people arrived to the Manor. Remus and Tonks with a walking Teddy. Neville and a pregnant Luna. Sirius and his date, Cordelia. She was his age and they had just met at a Quidditch game two weeks prior to Arabella's birthday. She couldn't make the four year old's birthday party as she had to visit her parents. She had not been married before, but she did date a fair share of men. They greeted her with open arms and fell in love with her. She was a right match for Sirius and they could tell they were crazy about each other.

The Harrows came soon enough and a party began. They went out to the backyard. Jacob turned on the fireplace that was on the patio so that people could get warm. They conjured a few couches out there for people to sit on and curl up next to the fire. Sirius was sitting on one of them with Cordelia snuggled into his embrace, wrapped in a blanket. They were at ease.

Teddy ran around in the snow with a pacifier in his mouth. Fully content and didn't care about anything. Arabella and Tad chased him, making him giggle into his pacifier. Remus was at the grill cooking the hot dogs. Tonks was next to him, warming her hands, using the grill as heat. Jacob, Charlotte, Neville, and Luna conversed with the Harrows, learning about them and their family. It turned out that Neville was a distant cousin of Jack. Both were surprised at the uncanniness.

Hermione was watching over the children with a smile on her face. Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and settling them on her stomach, right over Jacob James, warming her up. He felt a light kick hit his hand. They had been feeling that for a while now. Hermione's smile grew as she felt her husband take her in his arms. He kissed her slightly exposed neck, making her shut her eyes at the touch and moan. "Mmmm...I love it when you do that," she whispered.

He chuckled and buried his face in her hair, smelling the strawberry shampoo. "You look beautiful," he said against her hair.

"You've already told me that six times today," she reminded him.

"And now seven. My goal is a hundred," he replied jokingly. "But you are. I'm very lucky to have a beautiful wife."

"Eight," she said with a smile.

"Only four more months, give or take," he said referring to her stomach.

"Yep, and soon, we'll have another little one running around," she agreed putting her hands over his on her stomach.

The Potters and the Harrows had decided to let their offspring stay up until midnight. However, Tonks put Teddy down in the new nursery after she fed him dinner and took the baby monitor outside with her. They ate their hot dogs and talked a little bit more until about ten o'clock when Harry, Jacob, Jack, Sirius, Neville, and Remus went inside to get the fireworks. It was a lot of fireworks and Harry and Jacob were glad for the help. They went out a little ways towards the back of the property. They were about fifty feet from the women and Tad.

Harry charmed the ground to be dry so that it wouldn't interfere with the lighting of the fireworks. "Be careful, Harry!" he heard his wife yell at him. He smiled and called back. "Will do!"

Hermione had Arabella in her arms, while Pauline had Tad. Neville decided to stay with the women, wanting to stay with Luna. Remus soon joined them, as he saw he was not needed. Arabella was curious as to what her Daddy was doing. She had never heard of fireworks, nor have seen them.

Harry set the container up while Jack held out his wand for him to see. Jacob and Sirius were busy getting the fireworks out. Jacob gave him a bottle rocket. "Here's the first one!" he called to the others. They cheered. He set it in the container, whipped out his wand and whispered "_incendio_" as he only wanted a small flame. It caught and they moved back.

It shot in the air and with a _pop_, blue and gold was shown in the sky. "Whoo!" everyone shouted. It scared Arabella though. She buried her face in her mother's hair. But once she saw the colors, she was in awe. Hermione looked at her concerned. "Are you okay, baby?" She nodded slowly. "I'm fine, Mummy."

As more and more came, she began to get less terrified and instead gazing at the colors. At ten-thirty, they stopped for a bit. Harry ran to his wife and daughter. "Hey, did she like it?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Well, it scared her at first, but she got over it."

Arabella smiled and nodded. "I thought it was going to hurt me." That broke Harry's heart. "Come here, princess." He gathered her in his arms and held her. "It's okay, Arabella. Daddy wouldn't let them hurt you. I'm not going to do it again for a while." She nodded and kissed his cheek.

At eleven-fifty, they shot off a few more. The were going to shoot the rest at twelve-oh-two, as they wanted to have their midnight kisses with their wives and lovers.

At one point, Harry almost didn't get away fast enough and fell back as it shot into the air. Everyone saw this.

Hermione was mad. Stupid man. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"I'm fine!" he called back getting up. "I'm not hurt!"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU THINK YOU'RE HURT IN A MINUTE!" Everyone laughed a the small spat.

At eleven fifty-nine, they ran to the women. Hermione and Pauline put their children down on the ground and waited for midnight.

"Ten..."

"...nine..."

"...eight..."

"...seven..."

"...six..."

"...five..."

"...four..."

"...three..."

"...two..."

"...ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Harry and Hermione kissed just as some fireworks from someone's else home went off. Everyone kissed their lovers. What really shocked them and made them want to just die was when Arabella went to Tad and kissed him on the lips. It was a peck, very brief, but still sweet. They both blushed and everyone clapped.

The boys went back to finish off the last of the fireworks.

It was a perfect way to start a New Year. A new millenium.

With friends.

TBC...

* * *

Well, there's ch. 3. I thought Arabella kissing was so effing cute! Haha.

As I've said, I'm going to start on a new story called _Bound_. I'm really looking forward to writing it. Look for it!

This story won't be as long as _Positive_. It's only going to span Jacob James being born and possibly another baby. It's like _Postive_'s epilogue.

**Lekha:** I'll try to put it in.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


End file.
